The present disclosure is directed to labeling articles. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to labeling articles having elastic bands, and methods of manufacturing such labeling articles.
It is known to use an elastic material to affix a label or tag to an item such as a product, its packaging or the like. The label or tag may have an elastic band affixed thereto for securing the label or tag to such an item. The band may be formed at least in part by elastic material that, when stretched, allows the band to be sufficiently large to encompass the item to which it is being attached, without unduly distorting the label or tag, so that it is still readable, either visually by a user or by machine-readable means (e.g., via a bar-code printed on the label or tag). In addition, the label and its elastic fastening component must be strong enough to stand the rigors of transport and handling, and retain itself in position on the article without damage thereto.